Speak to me
by banina
Summary: This is a short little kataang story that perhaps I will continue with.
1. Chapter 1

She was beautiful.

Everything about her.

She was poise, elegant, gorgeous, and perfect.

He loved her.

He watched her as she gracefully bended the water around her. He imagined what it would be like once he had expressed his deep feelings for Katara.Aang thought about what her feelings were towards him. And suddenly he heard a faint sound. He shook his head trying to figure out where the sound was coming from.

"Aang? Aang?!? You ok? You seem so distracted. Do you want to take a break?" Katara said.

"Uh what?? No no I'm sorry, you were showing me a new move?" Aang said rubbing the back of his head slightly blushing.

Katara smiled, "Yeah, here, the idea is to push and pull the water and then once you have a nice rythym going create a big wave to knock down your opponent."

She looked up at Aang only to find that he wasn't there. She frantically looked around when suddenly someone tapped her on the shoulder from behind her. She gasped, it was Aang.

"You mean like this?"

Aang giggled as he knocked Katara down with a huge wave. She spat water out of her mouth and began to laugh. Aang loved their moments together. Even if they weren't quite romantic, it was still just him and Katara. Katara stood up and began to chase after Aang all around. He yelled and laughed as he ran all across the soft grass along the river. He tripped over a tree root. He stumbled and fell tripping Katara over him as they began to roll down a small hill. They laughed as they rolled until they stopped. Aang on top of Katara. They both took a deep breath.

He held himself up with his hands and Katara held on to his arms. What had just been good times of goofing off and playing around turned into a moment of passion and romance. Katara found herself looking deeply into the magnificent grey eyes right in front of her. She had been so oblivious before, how could she neglect all of the special moments Aang and her had shared. She hesitated but then moved her hand to his dark hair, running her fingers through it not once shifting her eyes from his. Aang looked at her hand and then into exquisite midnight blue eyes to see that she was looking at him too. His heart began to race at this intimate moment. Aang's feelings took over his own body as he closed his eyes and began to lean in. He stopped just a centimeter or two away from her lips. Katara could feel his warm breath on her face. He was alittle unsure of himself but he could not take it anymore. He placed his soft lips on hers lightly and gently. Katara felt like she was melting in his arms. This was something she had never experienced before with aang. This feeling, it was so new. But Katara was afraid to admit to herself she loved this feeling, this kiss, Aang. She began to sit up kind of pulling away from him, breaking the kiss.

They stared at each other. Aang's face was completely blank he was waiting for her to say something. Katara was speechless. Aang thought for a second and quickly stood up. He began to think that he had just made a huge mistake. Aang thought to himself What were you thinking?!? She doesn't like you that way! Look at her she won't even look at you! You've ruined everything you idiot. Just go." He slowly backed away from her. Katara tried, she tried so hard to say something but nothing was coming out. His eyes began to tear but he tried to hold them back. Aang saw his glider on the grass, he grabbed it, shaking. Still Katara sat there. Blank expression. Nothing to say. He turned around with his head hanging and tears streaming down his face. He opened his glider and disapeared into the dark gray and cloudy sky.


	2. chp 2 The Cave

He couldn't fly anymore. Aang was so used to flying with his spirit but he was hurt. Not physically, but emotionaly. It wasn't like Aang to cry like this, even when he lost Appa he did not cry like this. More and more rivers of salty tears ran down his face, he wasn't breathing right and he just could not fly anymore. Through the fog, rain, and thundering clouds he saw a small opening in a mountain that looked like a cave. Aang walked inside slammed against the wall and slid the the floor of the cave. He took deep breaths to calm himself down but his eyes continued to fill with water until tears poured out. He needed to reflect on the events that had just taken place.

"UUUAAAAAGGHHH" Katara moaned. She thought He was right there! You looked into his eyes and they were just screaming "speak to me" but you said nothing you coward" She slammed her fists against the ground as hard as she could and even though it hurt alittle it didn't seem to matter. She shrieked at the top of her lungs in such a high pitch it sounded like nails scraping against a black board. She was so mad at herself, she wish someone would just come and slap her hard across the face. She buried her face in her hands and began to cry. As the tears rolled down her face she looked into the sky and whispered "Aang, oh Aang please come back im sorry" She had to find him.

Aang was deep in thought. He had so many thoughts in his head all at once ' Why am I crying? Its not like she slapped me across the face and stomped off. And she didn't give me a face of disgust or say something rude.' He took a moment to take a deep breath, "No, she didn't say anything at all." Aang muttered under his breath. He figured it took her too long to say anything to him. And if she had to think about it before she said it than she wouldn't have meant what she would have said anyway. Aang began to scream at himself in the cave as he cried tears of sadness and disapointment "UGH! I know that she didn't mean to hurt me and that its ok if she doesn't love me back but then why do I still feel this way!!" He layed on the floor bawling.

Katara was dashing through the sky on Appa searching for Aang. She heard screams and cries in the distance. Katara remembered how she had seen teardrops fall to the ground before Aang darted off into the sky, it must be Aang. She pulled on Appa's reins to steer towards the sound, she squinted and saw what looked like a cave and headed towards it. She landed Appa and slowly stepped towards the entrance of the cave.

A dripping wet katara stood in the openening of this fairly large cave. She took her time walking over to the young and emotionally destroyed airbender laying on the floor of the cave.

"Aang?" Katara whispered.

"Oh now you have something to say?!" Aang yelled without hesitating.

"Aang please I'm sorry I didn't know what to say. I had no idea you had . . sniffle . . feelings . . sniff sniff . . I mean I didn't . . sniffle . . know you . . sniff sniff . . would . .sniffle. . kiss . . sniffle. . me!" Katara cried out.

"Katara it's not that big a deal just leave"

"If it wasn't such a big deal then why are lying here crying in a cave! I never meant to hurt you Aang, I was suprised what did you want me to do?"

"I just wanted you to love me" Aang muttered under his breath.

Katara took a moment before she said anything, "What was that you said?" Katara spoke softly.

"NOTHING!" Aang screamed in her face and began to walk out of the cave.


	3. chp 3 She Says It

**Disclaimer: Alright I figured right about now I should remind you that sadly I do not own Avatar the last airbender. **

_A/N: Ok this is going to be a really short chapter. Thanks everybody for reading my work and reviewing. I'm really glad that I'm continuing with this. Before I begin writing my fourth chapter, I figured I would give the reviewers a chance to tell me if theres something in particular that they would like me to change or like to see happen in the next chapter or later on in the story. Let me know!_

_Thanks. yours truly and the author of this whole thing - banina_

"Aang! STOP!" Katara yelled out.

Aang stopped for a minute. He did not look behind him. He took in deep breaths. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. Then he started walking again.

"Please! I . . . I. . . .I . . " Katara tried to get out the three big words she wanted to tell him but they refused to pass her lips.

Aang stopped again. "Why on earth would I stay? What is it you want to say Katara? You couldn't possibly destroy me more than you already have so give it up!" He wanted to leave, it was to painful to be with her. He didn't want to look at her, it was too painful to look into her eyes. His eyes began to fill with tears once more. Aang closed his eyes. He clutched his hands into tight fists and the arrows hidden beneath his dark hair began to glow. Aang tried to snap himself out of the avatar state. Now wasn't the time nor the place for that, and as upset as he was he would never be able to forgive himself if he hurt Katara. His glowing arrows dimmed until they were no longer light. He knelt on the ground clawing the dirt with his nails. "LEAVE ME" he yelled.

"I will not leave you!" Katara shouted.

"You've done enough, go away."

"No I'm not going anywhere. Aang I'm sorry! Please!"

"Why are you doing this Katara?" Aang stood up as he continued to cry. "WHY!"

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" Katara screamed as she grabbed Aangs wrist. She whipped him around so that she gripped both his wrists so tightly the circulation in his hands began to slow down. He stared into glistening oceans of blue filled with tears, but not for long. Katara cupped his face in her smooth hands and pulled him into a rough, passionate kiss. He was suprised at first that she had made such a bold move, but he wasn't about to let this kiss and the girl of his dreams just blow out the window. He wrapped one arm around her waist and put another hand on her cheek to deepen the kiss. He wanted to bring her as close to him as humanly possible. Katara brought her arms to wrap around his neck. The kiss seemed to last an eternity, but the need for air eventually became necessary and they pulled apart.

Aang kissed her cheek and moved his lips to her ear. He whispered "Katara, I love you. I have been completely ridiculous and I just . . " Katara placed her hand on his cheek and pulled his face one inch apart from hers. She pecked his lips. She spoke softly when she said "Shhh. It doesn't matter. Now shut up and kiss me." She didn't have to tell him twice. He slowly brought his lips to hers feeling her warm breath on his face before pressing them against hers.


	4. authors note read please

alright guys i know i said there would be a fourth chapter in one of my authors notes some where

but i just want to let you know that the third chapter was the last one. the series is complete - banina


End file.
